


Not Going To Lose

by AveragePyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragePyro/pseuds/AveragePyro
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Mixed Feelings'; This two months prior of the events between Roman and Ruby. It's been a while since the last time these two enemies seen each other and not much has happened or so they think. When Ruby starts to become doubtful of herself Mercury swoops in to 'love' her or is it just a plan from Cinder to break the poor leader's heart and trust. Will Roman be able to win Little Red's heart again or will he fail? Does Mercury eventually fall for the young Rose?





	1. So Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Mixed Feelings, so you might want to read that first before reading ahead. This will actually have chapters.

Two months. It’s been two full months since the incident with Roman, and Ruby had been quiet about it since then. She had been able to hide but there were times where she would reflect on it. She would start blushing and try to steer away from thoughts of him. Ruby get a hold of yourself, she would scold herself. Her silver eyes squinting at her reflection. The young huntress pursed her lips for a moment before hearing the door swing opened. “Hey sis~ I got something to tell ya.” She turned around to face Yang, whom was grinning widely. 

Smiling back at the sight she sat herself down on Weiss’s bed. “What is it Yang?” She asked wanting to know what had gotten her older sister so hyped up. Yang placed her arms back and slowly stepped towards Ruby with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed as she waited for something to come out of her sister’s mouth. “Yang?” She asked as her sister stood in front of her. “A little birdy told me that someone has a crush on you~ Yang replied and wiggled her eyebrows. Ruby’s cheeked flushed as the information processed her mind. “What? Yang this isn’t funny.” Ruby pouted.

“Awe, its true Ruby. Trust me this birdy is reliable.” Yang chimed. “And exactly, who is the birdy?” Ruby tilted her head slightly. Who would have a crush on her? Why would they even, she’s just a huge dork who loved weapons more than anything else. Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes as she laid herself down. “Alright who is it?” “Mercury Black.” Yang sat down beside her.  
“Mercury? THE Mercury who is in Emerald’s team?” Ruby looked over to her sister in shock. Yang only nodded and pursed her lips. “Yup, that’s the one. Oh, and one more thing~” “Oh…what is it?” Ruby looked warily at the blonde girl. “I might have set you up on a date with him.” Yang quickly removed herself before Ruby reacted. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Roman looked up at Cinder with utter confusion. “Hm, what’s wrong Roman?” Cinder looked at him with a pokerfaced as she looked up from her scroll. Roman gritted his teeth, he hadn’t meant to lose his indifference demeanor as they went over the newest plan. Mercury and Emerald both looked at each other before they rolled their eyes. “Have fun on your date.” Emerald teased only earning a glare sent her way. “Yeah yeah.” Mercury waved her off as he relentlessly walked out to get changed.  
Roman on the other hand looked a bit annoyed. What exactly was there to gain from him going on a dated with his Red. Roman mentally cursed himself as he realized he had called her ‘his’, shivering slightly he waited for the other male to return. “So, remind me again as to why we need this plan?” Roman asked as he lit up a cigar trying his best t sound uninterested. Cinder quietly scoffed and before crossing her arms. “Roman you’ve obvious failed to listen. It’s so they can trust us more.” She spoke before checking her scroll again.

“We don’t need their trust.” Roman remarked before he felt himself being tugged down. His green eye focused on the pair of golden eyes whom held frustrating in them. “Don’t question it, just go follow my orders Roman.” Cinder let go of him before walking out. Emerald looked at him smugly before following, Roman blow out smoke in annoyance. This was going to be a long night, and hell was he going to allow Red date the street rat.   
Sure, they were still enemies but… but what, Roman let out a growl before facing his board with plans. Red was defiantly going to be the end of him no matter what. “Screw this.” Roman’s eyes flickered over to his scroll. A smirk made his way as a plan started hatching in his mind.


	2. Planning pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting this chapter into two parts since I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long for this. I'm so sorry for the wait.

“Ack!” “Shhhh!” “Sorry!” A person whispered back to their group as they tried to peek from behind the menu. Everyone stared at the blond male with a slightly annoyed, others seemed indifferent about the current noise. “Jaune we are going to be caught.” The white haired girl narrowed her eyes. “I said sorry.” Jaune defended himself with a pout in place. “It’s alright, besides I don’t think we were caught.” The girl beside him smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“Should we really be doing this?” The only other male of the grouped asked, his eyes on the menu. “I was about to ask the same thing. Plus shouldn’t we have all scattered at least.” “Blake is right, we should have scattered being a huge group could bring attention to ourselves.” Blake looked up at the girl offering a small smile. “But this was the only available spot.” Yang countered before standing up a bit, she peeked over to the wall getting a perfect view of Ruby waiting. 

“Yang sit down you’re going to-” “Oh!” Yang quickly sat down and shushed her friends. “Why are you shushing us if you-“ “She turned this way.” She whispered loudly. Everyone, expect Ren and Blake covered their mouths to keep quiet.

On the other side of the wall Ruby was getting quite bored and uncomfortable. Weiss and Yang had ganged up on her and dressed her for her date. While she didn’t mind the attire, red blouse with long black flowy skirt with roses printed near the lower half, she just didn’t understand why she had to doll up if all they were going was a diner and out for a walk in the shopping district. Which reminded her, she had to go restock on dust if they had time.

“You look great.” A familiar voice said making Ruby’s silvered eyes look up. A smile formed on her lips, “Thank you, you look great too Mercury.” Mercury seated himself across Ruby and picked up a menu. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting, I was having a hard time choosing what to wear.” That wasn’t a lie, Mercury faked a smile from the corner of his eyes he spotted Neo. His attention went back to the girl in front of him and placed a hand on top of hers. Ruby’s cheeks flared at the touch, “Yes?” “Oh nothing I just wanted to hold your hand.” 

Mercury smirked at her reaction, he was getting a real kick out of reactions. “Wow, talk about smooth.” Jaune whispered peeking at the two of them. He watched with awe as Mercury leaned in to tuck a strand of Ruby’s hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you, Merc.” Ruby smiled at the male in front of her. Her fingers tapped on the cool surface of the table. “I wonder what’s taking the waiter so long.” She mumbled. Mercury nodded in agreement, his thoughts clouded with the fact that Neo was here, he wasn’t aware if she had a mission or not. Possible that she could be bringing Roman some food or something. He felt himself roll his eyes at the thought, it would be a surprise. 

“Oh, speak of the devil.” Mercury looked up to a pair of chestnut eyes. “How may I be of service?” A male stood side their table with a friendly smile. His navy-blue hair fell perfectly in place, he shifted his weight onto on foot as he waited for their responses. Ruby scanned the menu quickly, “I would like to have your Bell Pepper Fritters please.” She offered the waiter a smile. “I’ll have the Pulled Pork Bread.” Mercury picked up the menu’s handing it over to him. “Right, well I’ll be back with your orders. What would you like for drinks?”

“Things are going great Yang, we should go.” Blake commented ready to stand up. “But what about our food?” Jaune asked. “You guys go ahead, I’ll stay with him.” Pyhrra commented. “Sure thing, we will be around the area.” Yang said before nodding off to them as she and rest left.

“Here are you’re drinks.” The waiter from before appeared in front of Ruby and Mercury. “That was quick.” Ruby chimed taking her drink. “Thank you.” The waiter nodded before giving Mercury a side glance. Mercury ignored his glance and took a sip of his soda.

“Your orders will be in shortly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this wasn't well written like "Mixed Feelings" but this is only the beginning. So please stay tuned.


End file.
